Whale of a Squid
“'Whale of a Squid'” is the second episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 3, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On April 5, 2011, “Whale of a Squid” was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. In this episode, while testing Aviva’s latest invention, the Amphi-Sub, the Kratt brothers encounter a mother sperm whale and her calf (named Bumper by Martin). They soon find themselves entangled in a battle between the sperm whale mother and a giant squid. However, due to water pressure and the damage of the still-continuing fight, the Amphi-Sub shuts down, but is saved, along with the Kratt brothers before they are crushed. Now, with their newly made Sperm Whale and Squid Creature Power Suits, they return to the ocean depths, where the battle soon becomes a rescue mission to save the mother sperm whale and Bumper. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers going whale watching and see fin whales coming up for a breath. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. While testing Aviva’s latest invention, the Amphi-Sub, the Kratt brothers meet a sperm whale calf (who swims above the Amphi-sub and spins it) and his mother (who swims under the Amphi-sub and spins it). The small calf playfully bangs its head onto the Amphi-Sub. Martin is thrilled and calls the little calf Bumper. The brothers follow the sperm whales to the depths of the ocean, but they soon find themselves in a battle between the mother sperm whale and a giant squid. Trying to keep up with the battle the Amphi-Sub gets caught in the crossfire. The controls fail and the sub begins sinking. To save them, Aviva pulls the Amphi-Sub out from the water with her new Robot Arm. Immediately the brothers beg her to find a way to return to see the battle. Aviva responds by making a Sperm Whale and Giant Squid Creature Power Disc. Martin got covered in giant squid slime and Chris found a whale tooth on the sub, allowing both to activate their Creature Power Suits. The Kratt brothers dive into the water and find out that the squid and whale are still locked in fierce combat. But just at that moment a ghost net tangles Bumper’s mother and drags her down. The brothers head down to save her – Martin grabs the sperm whale while Chris pushes. Chris checks on Bumper with his sonar, but instead senses a colossal squid heading after Bumper. Chris leaves Martin with Bumper’s mom and heads off to save Bumper. The squid grabs onto Chris with its shard suckers and hooked tentacles. Martin is unable to help his brother because he and Bumper’s mom are heading down towards undersea volcanoes; that is, until Martin takes advantage of the giant gas-filled rocks from the eruption to bring him up towards Chris. He goes after the colossal squid but can not fight back. Suddenly, a sonic wave causes the squid to release the Kratt brothers. This sonic wave came from an adult male sperm whale. The bull whale dives after the stunned squid. A fight begins, but this time the squid is devoured by the whale. The Kratt brothers continue pushing and pulling Bumper’s mom all the way to the surface. The other Wild Kratts members remove the ghost net, and the sperm whales swim away into the horizon. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers talking about the different groups of whales. They also spot humpback whale feeding on plankton. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters ordered according to first appearances in this episode Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Jimmy Z *Koki Animals *Arrow squid **Adult: Squiddo, Squidtacular, Squidcicle *Sperm whale **Calf: Bumper **Animals of the day: Sperm whale/Squid Key facts and Creature Moments *What currently keeps people from exploring the deep ocean is the water pressure. *Sperm whales and giant squid sometimes engage in deep sea battles. *Squids are revealed to have both arms and tentacles: eight arms with suckers all the way down and two long tentacles with suckers on the end. *Sperm whales can hold their breath for 180 minutes. *The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are marine predation and the hazards of gillnetting. Trivia *Chris’s nickname is Moby-Chris in this episode. Watch Episode Gallery Whale and squid powers.png|Chris in Sperm Whale and Martin in Squid Power Chris Driving Sub.png|Chris is driving the amphi-sub while not looking where he is going Sub Window.png|Martin is pointing a finger up at the ceiling Magmifying Glass Held by Sub.png|Chris is using the submersible to hold a magnifying glass Aviva working on Arm.png|Aviva is trying to use the robotic arm to get some fruit juice from Jimmy’s fridge. Jimmy not Comfortable with Arm around.png|Jimmy does not care what is going on at the moment Martin Naming Squids.png|Martin petting squids underwater Beaks attacks Window.png|Martin’s arms get caught by squid arms Aviva and Chris 4.png|Chris staring at a much smaller Aviva Sperm Whale swimming Towards Bros.png|The Kratt brothers try to protect themselves from a charging sperm whale by covering their heads with their arms Dizzy Bros 4.png|The Kratt brothers, knocked out Bros watching through Broken Window.png|The zealous Kratt brothers look out a broken window Adorable Aviva 3.png|The zealous Aviva looks at her computer screen Water Splashing on Koki and Jimmy.png|Water droplets are falling on Koki and Jimmy, after the mother sperm whale has emerged from the water. Do you Ever get the feeling we're being watched.png|Martin is getting an odd feeling because a giant squid is staring on him. 'An eyeball the Size of a Basket ball'.png|The Kratt brothers are worried Crew watching Whale and Squid fight.png|The Squid is trying to kill the mother sperm whale by attempting to push it further down into the depths. Martin holding Tentacle.png|Martin holding tentacle Squid Slime all Over Martin.png|Martin has just got covered in squid slime Martin, Jimmy, and Koki.png|Martin, Jimmy, and Koki Worried Bros.png|The Kratt brothers are worried again Sub getting Crushed.png|Submersible getting crushed Crew 5.png|After pulling the submersible out, the Kratt brothers are dumped out like trash Bros wanna Go Down there and See Battle.png|The Kratt brothers want “to go down there and see battle” 'How are you Guys going to get down there'.png|Aviva asks, “How are you guys going to get down there?” Bros with Whale and Squid powers.png|The Kratt brothers holding Whale and Squid Powers Martin hugging Koki and Jimmy.png|Martin hugging Koki and Jimmy Whale and Squid Bros in Tortuga.png|The Kratt brothers taking up space with the Creature Power Suits Squid Martin grabbing Whale Chris with Arms and Tentacles.png|Martin the Squid latches upon Chris the Whale with his arms and tentacles Koki on Commuicator.png|Koki on communicator Crew on Commuicator.png|Crew on communicator It's A Colosal Squid!.png|Chris using high-tech equipment to do simple analysis Scared Crew on Communicator.png|Scared crew on communicator Chris on Commuicator.png|Chris on communicator Colosal Squid chewing off Whale Arm.png|Chris is in danger, because a colossal squid has just chewed off a whale arm of him. Squid Martin near Under water Volcano.png|Martin near underwater volcanoes Colosal Squid with Bros.png|Colossal squid holding the Kratt brothers close to its body Bros Split Screen 2.png|The Kratt bothers in split screen mode, both are scared. Wet Jimmy 3.png|Wet Jimmy Bumper's Mom is Saved!.png|Bumper’s mom is saved Bros Split Screen 3.png|The Kratt brothers in split screen mode for the second time Bros and Bumper.png|Chris touches Bumper while Martin smiles along References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video